I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: ONESHOT  - Quando sua alma embarcar, Então eu vou seguir você até a escuridão...


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Ficlet inspirada na música de mesmo nome do Death Cabie For Cutie, na versão piano feita por Kurt H. Schneider. Se quiserem ouvir, é só por o nome da música no youtube. O vídeo começa com o rapaz falando, mas a música começa aos 2 minutos. Vale a pena ;D

**I Will Follow You Into The Dark**

Pandora caminhava pelos corredores do Castelo de Hades.

Passos pesarosos. A cada um deles, ela se despia cada vez mais da fidelidade cega a que estava condenada por seu destino. No peito, uma dor inigualável rasgava seu coração.

Nas mãos, o colar que permitiria qualquer um que o possuísse vencesse a dimensão existente entre o Muro das Lamentações e os Campos Elíseos. Objeto que ela deveria entregar ao Cavaleiro de Fênix.

Uma lágrima rolou pela lateral de seu rosto, chegando ao seu queixo.

Era assim que deveria ser.

Depois de todos os seus esforços liderando o exército de Hades, deveria entregar o colar a Ikki, arriscando sua própria vida, e dar a chance de Athena sair vitoriosa daquela guerra.

Tudo isso por Radamanthys.

Sua vida por Radamanthys.

O amor que sentia por Hades era puramente fraternal, enquanto o que sentia por Wyvern era muito maior e muito mais forte. Jamais pensou que poderia amar tanto alguém que seria capaz de abandonar seu Senhor e irmão.

Mas ver o guerreiro do Imperador do Submundo ser derrotado e lançado as trevas que eram o destino de todo ser humano, doeu tanto que ela não poderia mais continuar vivendo. Muito menos continuar servindo ao Deus dos Mortos, que colocava as vidas de seus servos e guerreiros em um jogo. Ele usava as chamas das vidas de todos estes humanos para alcançar o que queria, sem dar o mínimo de valor a essas vidas, aos sentimentos deles. Ao amor que havia mesmo entre seus Espectros e servos.

Radamanthys havia sido o único que lhe dera um pouco de luz naquele lugar sombrio. Ele era a sua luz.

E se ele adentrou as trevas do Mundo dos Mortos, se sua alma embarcou atravessando o Aqueronte... ela iria segui-lo para dentro da escuridão.

Perderia sua vida por entregar o colar e era justamente este seu objetivo. Ela sabia que Thanatos e Hypnos jamais perdoariam sua traição, e portanto, ela os usaria para alcançar a alma de seu amado Wyvern.

Talvez o Espectro a reprovasse por essa atitude. Ele era tão leal a Hades, que não hesitou em entregar sua alma em troca da vitória do Deus.

- Rada... Radamanthys... – as lágrimas caíam descontroladas, conforme ela se lembrava dele.

Por ele ser um guerreiro e por estarem em guerra, ela sabia que um dia ele morreria. Mas Pandora jamais imaginaria que seria tão rápido. E que fosse doer tanto.

Quando finalmente entregou o colar a Ikki, sentiu um certo alívio. E a sensação aumentou quando Thanatos lhe condenou.

A última lembrança que teve, foi quando ela e o inglês se uniram, em meio a lençóis negros de cetim, na noite anterior ao início da Guerra Santa.

"_Infelizmente, um dia você irá morrer, meu amor... mas prometo, prometo, Radamanthys, que eu estarei logo atrás de você... Eu vou te seguir para dentro das trevas do Submundo..."_

_Radamanthys se sentiu incomodado com a promessa feita por ela, mas ele sabia que só aquilo era o amor possível para dois seres que viviam embrenhados na escuridão. Eles não teriam direito a viver na luz. Não eram seres da luz._

_- Quando o Céu e o Inferno decidirem que estão satisfeitos, Pandora, então, nós poderemos viver juntos, sem ninguém para nos atrapalhar... – ele beijou o dorso da mão da mulher nua deitada em seu peito, também desnudo._

- Não tem porque chorar, pois nós vamos nos abraçar em breve, no mais escuro dos quartos... – murmurou, sem forças.

Com um suspiro, chamando pelo nome dele, Pandora o seguiu para a escuridão.

Havia um sorriso em seu belo rosto.

XxxxX

Oi pessoal!

Eu ouvi essa música agora à noite, e senti vontade de escrever algo com ela. Na versão original, ela é legal, mas na versão piano que usei, ela é linda demais e pedia uma fic assim. Não sou tão fã de coisas tristes, mas temos de convir... às vezes, as histórias mais bonitas são as mais tristes, né?

Bom, eu primeiro quis fazer algo como Mask, e embora não seja fã/escritora de yaoi, a ideia de Ditex Mask martelou na minha cabeça um pouco, porque seria algo bem... incomum entre os dois, algo tão sentimental como o que é essa música.

Mas, como disse, não sou escritora de yaoi e nem sou fã, então, a segunda ideia era Pandora x Radamanthys, um casal que gosto muito (eu simplesmente ADORO o Rada), mas que não tenho nada escrito deles.

Espero que tenham gostado!

E pra quem leu até aqui, quero fazer uma propagandinha básica: por favor, participem do Festival Máscara da Morte da comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics no Live Journal. É um amigo oculto com fics só sobre o Mask! Eu estou participando com 20 temas propostos! A Lune Kuruta também! (e somos as recordistas de temas!).

Enfim, é isso.

Beijos.


End file.
